If Things Were Different
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: A one shot. What if Esme didnt run away from George when she was pregnant? What is she had the baby and was still with him? When he threatens her young daughters life how will she react? Bad Summary, amazing story. Based off of Frozen by Within Temptation
1. Chapter 1

A/N This oneshot is based on the music video for the song 'Frozen' by Within Temptation. I dont own any of this but do enjoy.

* * *

He is hitting her again. I WONT STAND FOR THIS! I hear my babies cries through the thick walls of my room. I jump out of bed and run down the hallway towards her room.

"DADDY! DAADDY! STOOOP! MOOOMMMMY MOOOOOOOOMMMMMY!" My heart is breaking, I find myself sobbing as I run.

"ANNA! GEORGE GEORGE STOP IT TAKE ME!" I'm banging uselessly on the door to her room. He had locked it behind him. "GEORGE! GEORGE! STOPPP! GEORGE GEORGE PLEASE! COME GET ME! TAKE ME SHE'S JUST A BABY!" I laid on the floor outside of her room sobbing hopelessly. I cant protect her. I cant protect my baby. my poor poor baby. "ANNNNNAAAA!"

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find myself still on the floor. I painfully sat up. ANNA! I jumped up and turned her doorknob. I threw open the door and ran to her bedside. her eyes were still closed. her thumb was in her mouth as she slowly breathed in and out.

"Anna?" She had bruises all over her face and neck. "Oh Anna baby, my baby." I began to weep.

"Mommy?" Her soft voice reached my ears.

"Yes Baby? Show mommy the hurts."

"Do you have hurts mommy?"

"Oh Anna, everyone has hurts sometimes." I tried to put on a brave smile.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Her little hands touched my wet cheeks.

"Because I dont like it when you have hurts"

"I'm not hurt mommy see?" She sat up and threw her tiny arms around my neck. I was almost unhinged.

"Okay baby I see. Now lets you and I go make daddy breakfast before he wakes up okay? that way he wont get mad again."

"Alright mommy." Said Anna, Smiling a beautiful smile that didnt belong in such a world.

* * *

"Esme! What day is it?"

"Wednesday" I said dully.

"Thats riiight its Wednesday. So then why am I eating grits and fried apples if its Wednesday?"

"It was all we had this morning."

"Well THAT is why you go to this thing called a STOOORE, Its where you buy things to eat, and get some stuff for my breakfast on Wednesdays. You know what that is dont you?"

"Pancakes and eggs."

"NO NO NO NO NO! Thats Friday! Pancakes and eggs are on FRIDAY!" He jumped up and flipped over his chair. "Get it RIGHT WOMAN!" He started forwards towards me. I moved out of my chair and stumbled backwards.

"I like grits and apples daddy!" I heard a sweet little girls voice say. I risked a glance towards her as my heart sank. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she munched happily on her breakfast. George stopped in his tracks and turned didnt notice as he came around behind her and watched her for a moment his eyes full of hate. I didnt breathe. I didnt move, I was afraid that he would do something to her. "Ohh hot!" she giggled and blew on her heaping spoonful or grits. They were hot, i hope she wouldnt burn herself. I noticed George looking thoughtful.

"How hot are they Anna?" He asked.

"Really hot daddy! See?" She giggled and blew on them again and steam drifted up slowly, dancing through the air.

"Hmmmm" He mused, and his hand stroked her hair. She started singing a little song.

"Nummy nummy num, grits in my tumtum grits im my tumtum, sweet springy apples, sittin in my grits, grits in my tumtum grits in my tumtum!" She ate a little more, delighted in her new song. Then George pushed her face down into the bowl of grits.

"GEORGE NO!" I jumped up, I saw her little arms flailing and could hear her muffled cries.I ran over to him and pulled on his arm. I scratched and hit and let go of her and spun towards me. Good, that what I attention was fully on me now. I could hear Anna sobbing as she gasped for breath. George hit me so hard I saw stars. I Fell backwards into a large glass cabinet. He beat me. He hit me. I tuned it all out. I went into a different world just like I had taught myself. I fell in and let myself be bathed in soft cool waters, I let all of my hurts be soothed away, I felt sand on my back and sun on my face. when he stopped I returned to the real world. He stormed out of the house. I carefully pulled myself out of the mess of wood and glass. I jumped up and ran to my daughter. I picked up her frail little body and ran into the kitchen. I took a cool rag and wiped off all of the grits on her face and hair, then I changed her iinto some new clothes. She was still crying miserably and I was crying with her. her little face was red and blistered.

"Anna?" She sniffled.

"Yes mommy?"

"Dont be scared any more sweetie. I will take care of everything."

"Okay mommy." I smiled down at her.

* * *

Hemlock. Its such a pretty plant, its little leaves. Its small white flowers. So ordinary. So deadly. a few leaves added to tea, a few drops of this unassuming plant. And he will die.

* * *

"Would you like tea with your lunch George?"

"Dont I always woman?"

"Yes George." I walked into the kitchen. I started the kettle. As it warmed I pulled out the tea leaves. And the Hemlock. I Crushed the leaves under the blade of a knife and wrinkled my nose as the foul smell reached it. I scooped up the no damp leaves and put them in a small cup with the rest, making sure to mix it in well, then I added a lot of sugar. The kettle shrieked and I carefully poured the hot water over the leaves.I let the leaves steep and smelled the tea. It smelled the same. I picked it up and walked back into the dining room where he sat reading the paper. I sat the cup down in front of him and took my seat at the other end of the table. Anna was eating quietly today, not risking the anger of her father again. I watched as he sipped the tea, barely touching my food. he finished the cup and i waited, because he not only drinks the tea, but he chews the leaves to get the last drops of juice from them. Nothing really changed. I continued to eat and when i was finished I picked up, he stood, looking a bit tipsy and stumbled into the living room.

* * *

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all done?"

"Yes mommy."

"Then bring your dishes into the kitchen and help me pick up a little will you?"

"Of course mommy" She smiled at me. Oh how I hope that Hemlock works so that I can protect that precious baby from that monster sitting in my living room. She deserves so much better. and I intend to give it all to her. When we were done I sent her up to her room to 'Check on her dollies' Then I went to check on George.

* * *

He's dead. He died, slowly hopefully, painfully. I know that he died alone. and there is nothing better for a man like that. that is all that he deserves. I told Anna to stay upstairs and I Called for the Police.

* * *

Now I sit in a prison cell awaiting trial for the murder of my husband. they tell me that Anna has been taken in by the new town doctor and his son. I know that I will be found guilty and executed, so I'm writing a letter to Anna. She deserves to know why I killed her Daddy. I'm writing a letter to the doctor as well, I'm going to ask him to take her in and care for her. She needs a real father. I know that he can take care of her. He has taken care of me before, once when I was younger. He helped me when I broke my leg, and again after a particularly bad beating when I was pregnant with Anna. I will give them to the young officer who guards my cell, he promised to take them to The doctor. It seems that all of the cops know that we were being abused even if no one else does.

* * *

Dear Anna,

What I did I did for you. Forgive me. I'm trying to protect you. I'm sending Dr. Cullen a letter. I want for him to keep you with him, he can show you what a real father should act like. Forgive me please.I Love You.

Your loving,  
Mother

* * *

Dr. Cullen,

I has enclosed a letter for Anna, Please see that she gets it. I remember you, you healed my broken leg when I was sixteen, you helped me when I was pregnant with Anna after George beat me up really good. I am asking you for one last thing. Please please take care of Anna for me.I know that you are a very good man and I trust you. This is my final wish, and please tell Anna every day, that her mother loved her very very much.

Esme Platt

* * *

I folded each letter lovingly and handed them to the young officer. then I sat back down on the little stool and cried.

* * *

I'm free? They just let me go, I'm in a little car next to Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son. They let me go.I must have held Anna in my arms for nearly half an hour before we left telling her over and over that I love her and that I wont ever lose her again. Anna is in the backseat chattering about the new doll Edward bought her and its clear to me that she adores him. Edward is chatting easily back not really paying much attention to the road. I see it first. The loggers cutting at the huge oak tree next to the road, but its going to fall the wrong way. Edward seems to realize this and hits the brakes hard. But the car slid right into the path of the falling tree, I heard a monstrous crash and felt sharp pain. I heard Anna screaming, then there was nothing.

* * *

when I woke up it was in a bright white room. I saw Dr. Cullen and he smiled at me.

"Anna." I choked out. "Anna." I saw a shadow pass over his face as he sat down next to my bed and took my hand in both of his long, Surprisingly cold ones.

"Esme, A tree hit your car. It fell on your side, and into the backseat. Anna was killed. She didnt hurt though, It happened fast, she probably didnt even know what was happening." I turned my face away and began to cry, I have lost everything. I have nothing left. There is no point of me existing any longer. I turned back to him.

"Edward?" I had to ask, is he okay too?

"Edward is fine. He left to go stay with relatives, he feels very responsible."

"Not...His...fault." then I turned away again. The moment before I fell asleep I remembered Carlisles words, and Anna's screams. If she didnt know what was happening, then why did she have time to scream my name?

* * *

Carlisle was setting out some food as wind blew my long hair out away from my face. I stood at the edge of a cliff staring out over the scenery. I asked Carlisle to bring me here, I claimed that I needed a picnic. My real reasons are much different. I Turned around and glanced at him, he was still setting out some food on a big green blanket. I turned back around and peered over the edge of the cliff, rocks, I took a deep breath. Dont worry My Baby Girl, I'm coming, then I jumped. For a moment I regretted my choice. Then I hit the rocks.

* * *

Such pain, the horrible burning. It was wretched. I need to die. Please please, I need death, Come be my blessing.

* * *

I woke up to something different, New colors, New sounds. When I saw Carlisle and Edward I knew that I was alive, well maybe. Some part of me died, and some part of me was reborn, that part of me is alive again. Oh Anna, my precious baby, I will never forget you.

* * *

A/N: So I might have gotten some historical facts wrong and whatnot so I would really appreciate if you let me know, I hope you all enjoyed this, Review and let me know k?


	2. Chapter 2

Today we celebrated my first birthday, my first birthday in vampire terms of course, i successfully made it through my first year. Carlisle and I have been growing closer and closer. We've been falling in love. I love him like I have loved no other man. George is a distant memory that i dont want. Carlisle says that it will go away in time.  
My baby Anna. My baby girl. She isnt here anymore, i have to tell myself that every day, even in this new body of mine. I have to tell myself that my baby girl is dead, and that she wont be back. I have to tell myself that i am now immortal, and that i cant ever have a baby again, even with the man of my dreams. And ever day it breaks my heart that i cannot be a other again, that i cannot have a houseful of babies and turn the three of us into a larger family. With Carlisle at my side as we grow old and grey. But then i remember how Edward asked me to be his mother.

"I know i wont ever be your real son, but i dont have a mother, and it would be a honor if you wanted to be mine."

I remember how i smiled and he read my joy in my is possible that we could be a family, that we already are. And today, it will become official.

"Esme Platt, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, forsaking all others,as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."


End file.
